


I Can't Remember

by Tritanis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritanis/pseuds/Tritanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just rolls his eyes fondly, stroking a gently hand thought Harry’s curls, before turning back to Liam. “So, I still don’t understand what’s the matter. This one.” Points to Harry, before continuing, “had a “headache”.” He makes quotation marks with both hands. “Apparently that’s slang for being horny. But you were both fine, when we left. So, whatever the matter is, it’ll be alright. It can’t be that bad.” When Liam doesn’t say anything, Louis adds, “What did Zayn say?”</p><p>Liam makes a frustrated sound. “That’s the problem. He’s not in my bed. <em>She</em> is!!!”</p><p>Louis’s just impassive for a moment, then his eyebrows shot up in confusion. “She? What she?”</p><p>-</p><p>or the one where Liam's devastated and regrets everything, Zayn's confused and doesn't understand what's going on, Niall's horny, Harry's barely awake and Louis just wants to get his beauty sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely [Paynegerous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynegerous/). Any remaining mistakes are mine. Oh, and English isn’t my native language.
> 
> I don’t own One Direction nor do I make any money out of this.

Liam slowly opens his eyes, but immediately screws them shut again. Because it feels like thousands and thousands of pins are exploding in his head. He presses both hands to his head and slowly, _slowly_ opens his eyes again, one at a time. The pain is a lot less this time, thank god. His mouth tastes like an opossum crawled in and died and his whole body feels like it got hit by a bus.

What the hell happened last night?

Then the memories slowly come back to him. He remembers they all went to some club. He remembers being happy and feeling on top of the world, which leads him to remember how gorgeous Zayn looked. He also remembers how much he just wanted to pull Zayn out of the club and back to the hotel and fuck him senseless.

He slowly sits up. He’s on the couch in his suite. Wait, why is he on the couch? That only happens when either he has a cold (and therefore snores) or him and Zayn have had a fight. He doesn’t have a cold, so it must be the fight-thing then. Maybe the fact that he drank a lot last night? He doesn’t remember to have drunk _that_ much, but to feel this shitty, he must have. Luckily he never gets sick when being hangover.

Okay, scratch that, because the next moment it feels like his stomach is trying to turn upside down. He bolts from the couch and barely reaches the toilet before everything he ate and drank last night comes up again.

When his stomach is _finally_ empty, he’s shaking and he’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He gets up slowly, flushes and goes to the sink to rinse his mouth. He stares at his reflection in the mirror. Damn, he looks like shit. He quickly splashes some water in his head and then brushes his teeth. It’s just now he realises that he’s naked.

He walks back to the couch to relocate his clothes. There are several items of clothes spread from the front door to the bed room door. Did he really wear _that_ many clothes yesterday?! Hmm...some of it is probably Zayn’s. It _has_ to be. He pads to his suitcase and pulls out a pair of sweats, a pair of boxer briefs and a T-shirt. He pulls it on and takes a deep breath. He better face the music sooner than later, so he opens the bedroom door. And stops dead in his tracks.

What. The. Fuck?!

There in his bed is not his beautiful, dark-haired boyfriend.

No, instead a brunette woman is. She’s on her side with her back facing the door, but the sheets are riding low enough that there’s no doubt that she’s naked.

Liam slowly backs out of the room and quietly closes the door. And then he starts panicking. What the hell is a naked woman doing in his bed?! And where the hell is Zayn?! And why the hell can’t he remember anything about it?!

Okay, breathe, fucking breathe. He needs to... He needs...

Louis! He’ll know what to do and hopefully he knows what the hell happened last night.

After a search he locates his phone under the couch and dials Louis’ number. He picks up on the fifth ring. “I swear to god, Liam, I’m going to kill you! It’s fucking 7 a.m. and I almost fell out of bed...,” Louis all but growls, before Liam’s pained “Louis...” interrupts him. “Hey, what’s the matter, mate?” He sounds worried now.

“I...I don’t know. I can’t remember what happened,” Liam whispers.

“Happened?” Louis sounds confused, then adds a bit suspiciously, “Liam, where are you?”

“In my room...” Again Liam’s voice is low and sad, sounding defeated. To Louis’ “And where’s Zayn?”, Liam just answers in the same tone, “I don’t know”

“Come to my- no, _Harry’s_ room.” He rambles off the room number and then hangs up with a “see you in a few”.

Liam quickly pockets his phone and the key card and leaves the suite. Whenever they are staying at a hotel, management always books five rooms, even though they all know that they’ll only use three, but they’ll have to keep up appearance. They always get two key cards for each room (the officially explanation is that security has one key card to each room).

When he reaches Harry’s room, be barely gets to knock, before the door flies open to reveal Louis. He just takes one look at Liam, and then opens his arms, which Liam gratefully falls into, sobbing.

Louis whispers reassuring nothings in Liam’s ear, while gently manoeuvring them to the bedroom and to the huge king-size bed on which Harry’s asleep.

“Haz...” Louis gets into bed and gently shakes Harry’s shoulder. “Please move over, baby.”

Harry makes a “hm?”-sound and moves over while sleepily blinking his eyes.

Louis scoots over and motions for Liam to get on the bed too. When he does, Louis pulls him in for a hug again. “So... What’s the matter?” When Liam just repeats, what he said on the phone, Louis asks, “what _do_ you remember then?” A moment later Harry mumbles something which sounds like “You remember?”. Louis just looks at him for a moment, before returning his attention to Liam.

“The club, partying, having a great time,” Liam answers and to which Louis nods, saying, “you’re right so far.” When Harry’s mumbled “right...far” is heard, Louis simple ignores him.

When Harry mumbles “...the matter” to Louis’s repeated “So... What’s the matter?”, Louis finally snaps. “Harry, either you wake up and pay attention or you shut the fuck up and goes back to sleep”. Harry barely gets an “okay, Lou...” out, before he’s snoring softly.

Louis just rolls his eyes fondly, stroking a gently hand thought Harry’s curls, before turning back to Liam. “So, I still don’t understand what’s the matter. This one.” Points to Harry, before continuing, “had a “headache”.” He makes quotation marks with both hands. “Apparently that’s slang for being horny. But you were both fine, when we left. So, whatever the matter is, it’ll be alright. It can’t be that bad.” When Liam doesn’t say anything, Louis adds, “What did Zayn say?”

Liam makes a frustrated sound. “That’s the problem. He’s not in my bed. _She_ is!!!”

Louis’s just impassive for a moment, then his eyebrows shot up in confusion. “She? What she?”

Liam’s voice’s barely audible. “I don’t know. I just woke up to a naked woman in my bed.” And that’s when he starts to sob. “I cheated, Louis, I cheated on the one person I love more than everything ...” By the end, he’s down right crying.

“Fuck,” Louis mutters, hugging Liam tighter, just holding him while he cries. Eventually the crying slow down and become quiet sobs.

“We’ll have to get rid of the woman,” Louis says matter of factly. He gently strokes Liam’s back, continuing, “Zayn’s probably in his own room, but we can’t risk him finding her.” The last bit just makes Liam sobs harder again. Louis arms tighten around his friend. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” He gently lets go of Liam and crawls of the bed. He quickly gets dressed, just pulling on the nearest items of clothes, which are a pair of Harry’s sweats and crumpled T-shirt. He asks for Liam’s key card, which he hands to him, still sniffling. “You stay here, until I get back,” he says with a pointed look, to which Liam just nods and then he leaves the room, leaving Liam with his thoughts.

Liam just sits on the bed with his head in his hands. He doesn’t know what to do. How could he cheat on Zayn, the love of his life? He’ll have to fix it somehow. Because he can’t lose Zayn, he just _can’t_. He’ll do whatever it takes to get Zayn to forgive him and if it means apologising for the rest of his life, well, then he better get started.

He knows Louis told him to stay, but he _needs_ to see and talk to Zayn _now_. Luckily Harry’s still asleep, so Liam quickly leaves the room.

He’s halfway to Zayn’s room, when it occurs to him that the key card to Zayn’s room (just like Harry and Louis, Liam and Zayn have the spare key card to each other’s room) is in his room. His room where Louis’s currently trying to get rid of the woman. What does he do then? When he reaches the door to Zayn’s room, he realises that he’ll just have to knock until Zayn wakes up.

So he does. His knocks get louder and harder, until he’s all but slamming both hands against the wood. Eventually he hears Zayn’s pissed off voice. “The fucking building better be on fire or I’ll fucking kill you!”

Liam feels his stomach drop. “Please open the door, baby.” The door flies open to reveal his pissed off boyfriend. Liam starts to panic again, face crumbling. “I’m so so sorry, baby. I don’t know how it happened. It wasn’t supposed to”.

Zayn’s features soften. “It’s okay, baby. There’s no harm done.”

Liam just gabs at him. “How can you say that?! I’ve screwed up big time!”

The corners of Zayn’s mouth twitch, like he’s trying to suppress a smile. “No baby, you just thought it was a very good idea to try and drink Niall under the table”. Liam opens his mouth to answer, but freezes, because he hadn’t expected _that_. For a moment Liam forgets what they are talking about and asks astonished, “and you let me?!”

Zayn just gives him an apologising look. “I’m sorry, baby, but I was dancing with Louis most of the time”.

“Where was Harry? Why didn’t he stop me?”

“Because he was staring at my ass for most of the evening,” Louis answers, walking into the room with a barely awake Harry in tow. And that’s when Liam realises that they never got the door closed.

Harry looks sheepishly. “It’s true. In my defence, I have to say that I didn’t think you’d be so stupid.” With an apologising look, he adds, “No offense.” Liam just waves it off, because, he _had_ been stupid to try and out drink the Irishman.

“And when I found you, you were more than plastered. And horny as hell. We got back to your suite at the hotel and discarded all our clothes and you then fell asleep mid-kiss. I couldn’t wake you; you were just dead to the world. I got offended and pissed, so I went to my own room, wanked and fell asleep,” Zayn says.

Harry and Louis both groan, looking mortified. “Spare us the details, you animal!”

Liam suddenly remembers, _why_ they’re all up at this hour. “But what about the woman?” And that makes Zayn frown. “What woman?”

And that’s when Niall and Amy, his on/off girlfriend, walk into the room. Liam’s looks at them confused. Why are they here? Niall just starts talking. “My key card didn’t work on my door, but yours. Obviously I got mine switched with Zayn’s spare somehow. Anyway, you were dead to the world butt naked on the couch and I was horny.” Seeing Liam’s raised eyebrows and confused look, he continues, “You didn’t sleep with the woman in your bed. I did”.

Liam just stares at him incredulous. “But you weren’t even in the room!”.

“Floor. She,” Niall says and points to Amy, “is a restless sleeper, when she’s drunk”. Amy just nods and blushes at Liam’s disbelieving “wait! It was you?!”

“Will someone please tell me what the hell’s going on?!” Zayn asks looking confused and a bit pissed off.

There’s a brief pause, then Louis answers the question. “Liam woke up butt naked on the couch in his suite to a naked woman, who he didn’t know was Amy, in his bed. He didn’t see Niall, who was fast asleep on the floor. He then freaked out and called me, waking me from my beauty sleep. So no, Liam, you didn’t cheat, so you can have wild I’m-glad-I-didn’t-cheat-sex. Honestly, I don’t care. I’m going back to sleep.” And with that he drags a tired looking Harry from the room. Liam just stares after them, while Zayn blushes and Niall and Amy snicker.

“Well, we’ll leave too. I’m ready for round two. See you later, lads, much later,” Niall says with a wink, before grabbing Amy’s hand and leading her from the room.

Zayn closes the door and turns back to face Liam. “I think it’s way too early and I’m nowhere awake enough to understand everything which just happened.”

Liam gently strokes Zayn’s cheek. “I’m so sorry that I woke you, baby. I thought I’d cheated on you and I couldn’t stand the thought.”

Zayn just smiles at him. “It’s okay, baby. What’s important is that you weren’t.” He then gently wraps a hand behind the other boy’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It starts slow and sweet and innocent, but it quickly grows hot and fierce and desperate. Zayn reluctantly breaks the kiss. “I’m awake now. What do you say? You wanna finish what you started last night?”

“God, yes!” Liam actually moans and reclaims Zayn’s lips, before gently frogmarching him to the bedroom.

Liam may still not know exactly what happened last night, but it’s okay. Because now he knows what _definitely_ didn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos :)


End file.
